kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Blackburn
Lord Blackburn 'is the boss of the Curse of Castle Blackburn mini-campaign in the Steam, iOS, and Android versions of Kingdom Rush. He is the second most heavily armored boss in the series (after one of the Ancient Ghosts, who has physical damage immunity). Overview ''Once a great noble knight, his yearn for the power to battle evil, corrupted him and his lands. In addition to having more armor than any other boss in the series; Lord Blackburn has a range of powerful skills to breach through your defense. Most notably, he can disable nearby towers and units for 4 seconds and stun heroes for 2 seconds by slamming his axe on the ground. He can also hack through multiple troops at once by swinging his axe. His tower disabling ability is the most powerful in the series; it affects any tower in about 3-holder-long radius from him, covering up to 8 towers. Strategy *Due to Lord Blackburn's extraordinary armor rating, advanced mages, and durable heroes are crucial to defeating him - physical attacks will simply bounce off him. *Arcane Wizards placed along his exit path can deduct a large portion of the boss's health. **Sorcerer Mages can deal quite a bit of damage and weaken his armor if not distracted by other enemies, and proper use of the Earth Elemental will stall Lord Blackburn for quite a while. ** Teslas upgraded with Overcharge will deal high damage to him, especially if combined with Sorcerer Mages. ** Rangers' Poison Arrows can weaken other enemies alongside the boss, but the damage done is negligible, thus do not rely on them to kill Lord Blackburn. ** Paladins can block Lord Blackburn for a while, thanks to his rather modest attack damage for a boss and lack of an instant kill, giving time for your towers to deal damage. *It is recommended to use abilities and ranged, mobile heroes to stall him as long as possible so that he doesn't go too far after disabling your towers. ** Magnus Spellbane and Elora Wintersong can be kited to harm Lord Blackburn without being killed, however, beware of other enemies swarming over, distracting and hurting the fragile ranged heroes. ** Melee heroes, especially Thor, Oni, Hacksaw, Ingvar Bearclaw and Gerald Lightseeker can stall the boss for a while. Make sure you retreat the hero when s/he is low on health, and use your other units to block Lord Blackburn while your hero is healing. ** On mobile, Gerald Lightseeker's Shield of Retribution allows him to potentially reflect a damaging blow and harm the boss. *** While most melee heroes cannot hurt the boss through the great armor rating, Oni can still harm him with True Damage from his two special skills. *** Ingvar Bearclaw's Bear Form allows him invulnerability to take significantly more hits from Lord Blackburn before needing to retreat. *** Do not use Ignus to block the boss, since he lacks armor and can dash to other enemies, making him an unreliable blocker. *Blackburn takes a short route to the exit, so most of your towers should be concentrated around the center to quickly kill him before he makes it out. * Because Lord Blackburn will disable nearby towers every few seconds, striking him with Rain of Fire and Reinforcements as much as possible with help stop him from walking through unscathed. Related Achievements '''GAME OF CROWNS Defeat Lord Blackburn and preserve peace between realms! Trivia * Lord Blackburn appears as a boss in the upcoming board game Kingdom Rush: Rift in Time. * Despite resembling the Spectral Knight, he is not immune to physical attacks and does not resist magic. * Lord Blackburn's armor appears in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance on the level The Ancient Ghosts in the ruins of Denas’s previous attack. When reconstructing Lord Blackburn, the player's towers gain a 50% increase in damage for 5 seconds, plus an achievement that awards 500 gems. Appearances *Castle Blackburn Gallery Blackburn AoE.PNG|Blackburn's area attack, surrounded by disabled towers Death of Lord Blackburn.gif|Death of Lord Blackburn Blackburn explodes.jpg|Lord Blackburn explodes upon death RiftBoss BBurn.png|Lord Blackburn's figurine in Rift in Time Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Enemies Category:Armored Enemies Category:Bosses